May's wish
by HErOKetChuMz
Summary: Sometimes, you just wanted that person to come back to you even though it's means to interrupted that person goal a bit. May needed to try again to make her wish come true, it was 11 years ago by now after her's first attempt failed. Advanceshipping contest fic! ONE-SHOT! Rated T for some error grammars and love.


**Long time no see,everyone ****J****.Well,there is a completition about best Advanceshipping fiction so I entered and try out. What I'm gonna tell you now that I'm not really a good writer so don't expect a lot of effort from me, I guess…**

**My story was nice and slow. Nothing special though.**

**But! I will try my best! (Kinda boring story though.. it was sure long but plotless.. Guess so.. Hope you enjoyed it.. My first one-shot.. (Don't count the old ones, that was when my writing sucking so bad) Took me 8 days or more to figured this out)**

**Ps. In this story, I'm just making Deila age looked more than usual. Hope you get it right.. I do not taking her real age from the actual anime. Also.. Her looked as well.. As I'm not good at describing things but hope you all understand though.**

**ENJOY xD!**

* * *

The sky is cleared. The cloud is white as usual.. Nothing seem to be interesting until…

*Dishes crashes sound*

"Oh no! I did it again!" the old voice scream, as the person sat down and trying to pick pieces of dishes.

The sound came from the kitchen inside the house. The old woman, who seem to be very tired and also.. Very old, judging by her looks. She had a dark-brown hair ,her's hair was pulled back in a bun, both of her eyes were brown as well. She was quite short, she can't even pick up a thing that above her head for like 2 meters above her head.

The old lady sighed. It was her third time already that she had broke ton of dishes.

"Do I heard somethi-..! Oh no.. Deila!" Shouted by the unknown sweet voice.

The old lady, 's now around 52 years old. Her's body was not like she used to be but even though she get older. She still doing everything the same as if she was fined like a young fine woman but no, she's not. She still picking a pieces of dishes ,she then heard the voice came from nowhere. But when she turn around and realize again.

She saw that person who shouted her name in front of her, standing with a worrying looking face as the mysterious person sat down and start helping her cleaning things up.

"Oh.. It's May, isn't it honey?" Deila said while she was looking up a bit to take a closer look to that person whom she was talking to.

"It sure is, Deila" May answered with smiled.

May's now 21 years old,a young beautiful brunette fine grown indeed. Her's sapphire eyes still remained the same even though she did grow up a lot yet it looked more beautifully than usual. She just got taller a bit but not much. Right now she staying at ketchum's house where Ash _used to_ or to lived.

To tell the truth,May is now Ash's wife. They had already married 3 years ago.

"Thank you so much for helping me,May" The old Deila thanked with smiled as she put the last pieces of dishes into the trash "I'm really happy that Ash choose you to be his wife"

"I'm happy too! Deila!" May blushed slightly "But you should know your limit too,you know? 're older now, you should be more careful or let me take care of ?"

Deila smiled happily before she answered

"You're right dear. I'll be more careful from now on then"

"Yep! That's great!"

Before Deila could take any steps, she bowed down before May a little before take a step forward and walk away. As May already knew about this, she didn't shocked at all but for the first time Deila did this. She was quite surprised though.

"(_Well, guess she always be herself after all_.)" She thought. Her's eyes still followed Deila until she disappears out of the room "(_I hope she alright though since Ash haven't been around for 2 years.. I really missed him too..)_"

May then snapped out of her thought. Quickly walk out of the kitchen as she still had a smiled on her's face.

Like May said. Ash had left to travel about 2 years right now. She had been living with Deila and since Ash left. Still, she's happy as if Ash gonna came back someday. She always happy with her choice of living with Ash even he's not here. It's because she believed, Ash would come back soon.

_"(Even it was 2 years now, I do hope his dream become true right now. A greatest pokemons champion)_"

She walking out to house's yard as she continue to think more "(_Even though I've became a top coordinator right now but.. I felt that something was missing)_"

She snapped out of her thought once again then open her mouth slightly as if she wanted to shouted or called something.

"Glaceon! It's time for you to come back now!" May shouted out loud.

Suddenly, something jump off from a bush appearing behind May. As May began to turn around when she heard a voice.

"Gla-ce-on!" The blue, two long ears cat like pokemon cry out as it walk closer to May.

"Oh my lovely Glaceon!" May said happily while she pick it up and held it against her's chest "I didn't know that you could come so fast.."

"Gla-cee-onn…" Glaceon answered back and nodded happily.

It used to be May's Eevee. Until it was evolved into Glaceon. Secretly, Glaceon had crush on Ash's Pikachu but it didn't even confess to it's crush yet.

"I know you also missed Pikachu, right?"

"Glace… ce.. on.." Glaceon's cheek starting to turn bright red after hearing a word from May. It looked shy though.

"Well… but they gonna come back to us someday! Don't you think Glaceon?" May smiled once again.

"Gla-ce-on!" Glaceon nodded back.

May looked at her's Glaceon happily and noded slowly. As Glaceon saw her's head nodded, she get off May's arms and climb onto her's shoulder like what Ash's Pikachu did with Ash.

"Wow! Now, we looked like Ash and Pikachu! Don't you agree? Glaceon?"

"Glaceon!"

May looked around left and right for a bit before she continued her conversation with Glaceon any further. Wind slowly hit her's hair and body. It was soft and light as she turn around saw sunset slowly disappearing from the sky. It's now look darker than usual, casting an pure light across us all, as the moon appeared on the other side.

The light had been turn on everywhere, nearby May. Deila began to turn light on in the house as she looked down and saw May. She smiled gently and slowly close a bamboo blind.

May just smiled, looking at the window that was blinded by a bamboo blind even though Deila was not there right now then she began to took a stepped forward.

"How's about we go and take a look around pallet town? What do you say Glaceon?" She turned her's head and smiled at her's Glaceon who was on her's shoulder.

Glaceon didn't said a thing, she just nodded happily.

"Alright then!"

After a few minutes, May finally arrived at Pallet town without a problem.

"Here we are!" May smiled happily as she stepped in Pallet town.

"Gla-ce-on!"

May then began to walk, wander as if she just want to stroll around for a bit. She just had nothing to do. Her's missions and goal were completed but…

_"(As I said before, something just missing.. And I know it was Ash who is missing. I'm just felt uncomfortable without him though and it been 2 years.)_" May stopped and was in deep thought again. Thinking about her's husband. Ash..

"Glaceon?" Glaceon looked desperately at May's eyes. She felt that her's owner didn't look so well.

"Well! I'm fine Glaceon! No need to worry!" May suddenly snapped out of her thought when she saw Glaceon face look at her pretty close. She touched Glaceon's head before continued to walk.

"Glaceon…(Whenever you said that, it always making me worry)"

Pallet town was quiet. It's not weird because it night and people usually go out in the morning or afternoon. It was just a few people, walking around as if they had nothing to do so.

"It's always be like this.. Don't you think so Glaceon?" May looked around.

"Gla-.. ceon.." Glaceon responded. Eyed her's owner and following the gaze.

As May looked around. Her's eyes stopped on something.

"Oh! That's shop look interesting!" May's eye widen as she walk to take a closer look "What do you say Glaceon? It's looked beautiful!"

Glaceon just sighed and nodded. She looked pleased?

"Well then! Let's go then!"

The shop was not very far.

It took a while before they arrived at the shop. The shop filled with decorated such as red lamp(like a Chinese lamp). She walk into the shop, looking surprisingly as she wander around and looking at many different things in the shop.

"This is so cute! I can't decided! It's all looked cute to me! Glaceon!" May said happily as she pick each things up and took a closer look at them before putting them down to their place.

"Glaceon…" Glaceon just sighed as she looked after her's owner.

"Well well.. Look like we met again…"

"Huh?" May's eyes looked after the voice she heard. It was pretty familiar voice to her.

"_(I thought I used to hear this voice before…)_" She thought as she slowly turn around to see the owner of the voice.

May's eye now looked more surprised than as she is now. It's not like she shocked or anything. She's just surprised that she did knew the person she saw.

"You're…" Saying as her voice shudder a little.

"Hello little girl.. Or should I say.. Hi old customer" The man said. Standing in the corner of the shop.

It was a black tall fat muscular man with a black glasses cover both of his eyes. He looked like Indian though.

"You're that guy from 11 years ago! The man who selling that wishing thingy to me!" May gasped. Glaceon just seem looking confusing because she never saw that man before.

"So you're still remembered me? Quite a good memory you have, miss best coordinator" He said, smiling.

May blushed a little when she heard him said. He then slowly walk toward her. Only a small spaces left between them before they get closer to each other while May was standing still.

"Y-You know about that too? A-Aw.. it's so embarrassing" Both of May's hands hold onto her cheeks tightly as her cheeks growing bright red.

"Actually, it's not embarrassing, just because you are the best coordinator" He then eyed on May's Glaceon "Is this your Glaceon?" He said as he rubbed Glaceon's head. Glaceon didn't mind though as the man let go his hand.

"Yes that's my buddy Glaceon" Turning her's head to Glaceon and rubbed her's head before turn back to see the man "So.. What are you doing here?" Her's face return to normal, asking.

"Well, as you can see. I travelled around each region for a long time now" He stopped inhaling before continued "I've never been to Kanto region before so I take a chance. But surprisingly, didn't knew you lived here. Quite shocking though but it great to see you here."

"A-Actually, I lived in Hoenn but my husband lived here so yeah.." May smiled, blushing once again when she said the word "Husband…"

The man eyes widen a little as he heard a word from May. Husband?

"Your husband?" His eyebrows raised a little.

"Well, I think you should remember a boy with red hat and with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Right?" May said smiling while still blushing.

His eyebrows raised even more. His mouth opened slightly as something came to his mind.

"Ohhh! I do remembered now! It's Ash, isn't it?" He said smiling surprised.

"Yeah! Looks like you did remembered!"

"And you're May, right?"

"Exactly sir!"

"Well! At first time when I saw both of you, I thought you were a couple though but guess that I saw a future instead then." He smiled slightly.

"You may be right…" Her voice was lower than before, she's sound like whispering. Deep in thought about what he said.. _"(A future huh? I guess he's sure right..)_"

The man gaze at May for a short time, he then began to lean his back against the wall of the shop. Feeling like wanting to rest a bit for standing too long.

"So… How's your wish going?" He standing, asking.

"Wish…?" May raised her's eyebrows a little. Wondering.

"Don't you remember? Wishing thingy that you said to me a while ago" The man chuckled.

As something came to her's mind.. She putting her finger nearby beneath her's chin.

"Oh! 11 years ago wishes? Well… It didn't went well actually.. I can't make it" May answered with disappointed tone.

"I see.." The man smirked "So.. Wanna try it again then?"

"Try it again?" May repeat man's word. She eyed followed the man as he went to the back of the shop, picking up something as he walk out and went back to May within a few second. Quick though.

Something was in his hand. May noticed it as he walk out and walk closer to her. Both of his hands grasp it tightly without letting May seeing it clearly. It was like he hiding something.

He then stopped in front of May. Smiling.

"Well.. Well.. I didn't' noticed that you are almost as tall as me right now"

"11 years.. If I didn't get taller then I would probably sick then" May roll her's eyes down, looking at the man hands "Soo.. What is that in your hands?"

"Hmm.. How should I say.. Well… You said you can't make it right?" The man smirked a little before he opened his hands. Revealing a thing.

May eyes widen as she saw a thing in man's hands. Becoming surprised as soon as she saw. It was the same exact thing that she used to pray for the wish! Just different color though. It was green and white.

"How the-…?"

"It old though but still cleaned" The man sigh happily "It similar to what you bought from me 11 years ago but just few things different from the original one"

"I- I never thought that you have it. I- I don't know what I should say right now" May seem to being confusing a bit but happy at the same times.

"Glaceon?" Glaceon looked at the thing. Wondering what the thing is.

May picking a thing up from the man's hands. He didn't mind though as he already decided that he wanted to gave it to her.

She looked up close to a thing. It was exactly the same thing that she used! The thing that she bought that time when Max having fun with Jirachi. Gaze up close right to it, May starting to remembered that time once again..

_11 years ago.. Somewhere nearby the river with May,Ash,Max and Jirachi._

May was standing on the small cliff, holding wishing thingy in her hands as she looked into the sky searching for the shooting stars while Ash,Max and Jirachi were playing together nearby the river.

"(_Oh there it is! Alright then_!)"

The shooting stars passed by May's eyes as she gaze to it and do what she needed to.

When she finished, she smiled then held a wishing thingy into her chest. She just being more than just happy.

"(_Just 2 more… I hope I'll make it_)" She thought deeply then.. She heard a voice.

"Ash! You're awesome! Never thought that you can do it six times in a row!" It was a kid's voice as May looked down to the river seeing 2 people and 1 pokemon playing skipping rock together.

"Well, some sort of luck I guess" Then May heard another voice. It was Ash smiling while he was ready to threw a rock again.

"No! It not luck! If it was luck then how the heck you can do it 3 times in a row!"

May smiled as she looked at those 3 playing together.

"(They all looked happy! I'm glad that Ash know how to play with my little brother and Jirachi..)"

But then.. When she ended her sentences, she became somehow.. Anxious… As she looked down and turn to Max and Jirachi.

"(_Well… Sadly, just not much time left between Max and Jirachi to be together.. I wanted to wish they could staying like this together though..)"_ She stopped, looking at them before continued any further "_(But I can't do that! I also had my own dream!)_"

May then somehow.. Turning to looked at Ash, as he was throwing a rock. Skipping it through the river.

"_(What should I choose…?)_" May smile fall as she thought "_(Ash….)_"

Her's mind then came back to present. As she was now at the shop, smiling while looking at the wishing thingy. Remembered what she did in the past.

"It would be nice to remembered the past you experienced" The man smiled while May look back at him smiling.

"Yeah, it pretty nice… but…" May stopped smiling as her's face turn into doubtful face.

"But what?" The man raised his eyebrows a bit.

"You saying that this thing is a little different, right?"

"Oh yeah.. Well.. Let's me explained then.." The man then inhaled a bit before explaining "Not just color but as you may know. This wishing thingy called "Wishing star" and unlike that one I gave you, this thing can actually called "7 shooting stars" 1 for each night but that one can't"

May did surprised even more. As she understand and looked back at "Wishing stars" again.

"The shooting stars came every midnight, Don't asked me why it didn't active ye-" But he was cut off by May..

"Why it didn't active yet?"

*Facepalm*

"Well.. Just in case.. I can tell you. You'll have to looked up to the sky at night while you show this thing to the moon first then first shooting star will appear. As soon as you see it, you do the same things you did with the old one I gave you 11 years ago, understand would ya?"

May nodded as Glaceon looking at the "Wishing stars" interested.

"So.. How much this thing cost?" May asked.

"Umm.. This might not be a good question but… What's your wish?" The man asked back, didn't even answered May question.

May sighed desperately, making the man felt wrong for asking her though.

"Well.. You see.. It may not be good to telling my wish to the others but.. Ash didn't came back for awhile now since he left 2 years ago.." May looked down, said with sad tone.

"2 years? Wow, that pretty long though" The man gave May a worried looked. He might be worried about Ash too since he is his customer husband.

"So.. yeah.. I'm sure you may know it now"

The man looked straight at May's face and gave her a happy look. May was confuse a little.

"Ok then, you can have it for free"

May eyes widen as she heard a words.

"For FREE?" She repeated the words. Seem surprised from what he said.

"Yeah you heard me miss May, I don't mind though and this might be our last time seeing each other. I wish you very best with your effort" The man smiled.

With such a words, May can't help but to release her happiness.

"OH! THANK YOU SIR! I'll do MY BEST! YOU'RE THE BEST!" May shouted happily as Glaceon just glad.

"Glaceon!" Happy with her's owner.

"No prob. Well, remember every midnight you need to look for the shooting stars. If you had all of them, you can granted 1 wish though. Be sure to use it wisely if you do and don't miss it this time"

May nodded. Nothing can stopping her from getting her wish now. As we know, her wish might included Ash..

"It almost midnight now even though it just 1 more hour.. I think you should get going now before you missed it" The man said clamly. As May heard. She started walking slowly out of the shop as she turned back a bit and glance at the man.

"Thank you for everything sir! I'm really owe you a lot! I'm sure we gonna see each other someday!" May waved her hand cheerful as she walked out.

"Don't worry about that! I did hope so too! See you around, May! You too Glaceon!" The man waved back as the girl walked out the shop, turning back a little before she disappeared.

"Bye! See you!"

"Glaceon!"

"After you make it through all seven night! Your wish will be granted! So make sure you thought about your wish first before finished!"

"Ok! I got it!"

Then May disappeared out of the front door. The man smiled as he got himself out from leaning against the wall and walk back to the back of the shop.

"_(She is a young fined woman now. Hopefully, I wish her's wish come true though. Do your best.. Good luck girl. Surprisingly, but stil it easier than that.. 1 less..)_" Deep thought in his mind. There something he didn't told May though.

May was now, running. As she already knew a place where it should get her to see the sky clearly.

"(_The Pallet's_ _hill is not so far way from here. I'm sure that I'm gonna make it_!)" Thinking while running. Glaceon looked as she jump off her's owner shoulder and starting running beside May.

"Glaceon? Why did you?"

"Gla-ce.. on!" Glaceon answered. Smiling.

May just smiled back. She even more happy that Glaceon understands what she gonna do.

40 minutes passed by… May soon arrived at the top of the Pallet's hill as she panting tired. Glaceon was not quite tired though. The hill was not far away from Pallet town much. But it took sometimes for May and Glaceon to make it through.

"Finally, we're here.." May paused as she panting a little more "I know we can make it.. Right? Glaceon?"

Glaceon nodded as she jumped up on May's shoulder once again.

May looked at her Glaceon, smiling a little before she sat down on the grass. Top of the hill as the wind hit her hair softly. She then flicked her hair, looking out far out to the ground below her.

"(It too high.. I can't believe that I came all the way up here.. Surprisingly, it took only 40 minutes..)"

May's face looked scared a little because of the height. It was too high.. Far from the ground below pretty much. But then May shook her's head a bit before she returned her's face to normal.

"(Well.. But this didn't mean that I care about this! I'm gonna do it!)" May thought as she sat calmly.

"Glaceon…" Glace began to looked at May, worried.

"Don't worry Glaceon. I'll be fine!" May then gave Glaceon a smiled. Glaceon looked less worried but she's not like she gonna quit being worried though.

"Glace! Glaceon! (Everytime you said something like this! You always make me worried, you know right May?)"

"Aww.. Sorry about that.. But I'm fine anyway so leave it all to me!"

Glaceon sighed as she smiled slightly.

Few minutes passed. May began to stood up, look straight at the moon as she pull her "Wishing stars" out of her bag. She then lift the thing up.

Suddenly, the shooting star came out from the clouds. Appearing out of nowhere. It move slowly across the night sky as May eyes a bit shocked after saw it.

"(Here it come! So what he said is true then! But I can't waste anytime though!)"

As soon as May saw it. May quickly turn one of the piece of Wishing star up to the middle. She then sighing happily, sat down as her's eyes still looking forward to the shooting star. It was blue light and circle. Hard to described though.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon shouted happily.

"One down! Six more to go!" May jumped smiling "See! I told you that no need to worry! Glaceon!"

"Glace-ce on!" Glaceon nodded.

Both Glaceon and May danced happily as they walked back to their house. This is just beginning for their quest to achieved the wish…

Not so long.. They finally arrived at the house. May slowly walked up into the house quietly without causing a loud footsteps while Glaceon jumped off from her's shoulder quietly as well and starting, walking following May.

"I hope I didn't making any noises… Or else Deila gonna woke up.." May whispered quietly, turning to see Glaceon slowly moving her legs following May lead.

"Glaceon…" Glaceon nodded her's head as she slowly stepped in.

They walk through the living room and headed up stair. May told Glaceon to get in bedroom because she wanted to took a shower first. As Glaceon nodded and run into the bedroom, May on the other hand quickly rush into the bathroom for some reasons..

"(Oh no! I'm not gonna make it through! I'm not gonna make it through! FOR SURE!)"

But as soon as her's bottom touched the lavatory.. She felt.. Relief.. While they were some weird sound coming up..

*(Fart).. Pootttt…*

"(Ahhh.. That's better.. Yeah, this kinda rude but luckily. Ash's not seeing me like this though..)" May sighned in relieved. Smiling.

"(Thinking of Ash.. It not good to do it but…)" May paused "(I just wanted to see him for just once in a while! I missed him so much! Hope he's doing fine right now..)"

After she done everything, taking a shower, changing clothes, dry her's hair, etc. She then went into bedroom, heading straight to bed as Glaceon jumped on the bed. Lay down beside her quietly. It's eyes closed. The light in the room off. As both of them sleeping in silent. They opened their eyes seeing each other, Smiled at each other once more before taking a nice long rest.

"Good night, Glaceon.." May said quietly as her's eyes began to closed.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon answered, closing her's eyes as well.

This is just the beginning of the quest.. May had to get to Pallet's hill every midnight. To look for the shooting stars…

* * *

**Days 2.. Night.. 22.54 pm****. **

May starting to wander around the Pallet town for a bit before she went to the hill. As Glaceon sitting on her's shoulder as usual. But while she was walking.. Suddenly, someone shouted her's name.

"May!" A male voice shouted.

May scratched back of her head before she turning to see who's calling her. And so..

"Oh Brock! What are you doing here!" As she turned. Her eyes widen as she saw brock running toward her.

Brock was now, really tall or should we say that he was about 193 centimeter. May had looking up to see his friend although she wasn't that short but well.. Glaceon also did as she was on May's shoulder. He had became world best pokemon doctor a few year ago. Before Ash left on his journey. His face still the same though but he couldn't get anyone as always.

"I should be ask the same thing as you! And nice to see you here, May. Glaceon" A tall man, Brock. Rubbing Glaceon's face. Glaceon rubbed back before let go.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon answered happily with her sweet voice.

"Well.. _(To make It shorter.. I guess I just lied or else it gonna be long story..)_ Just take a look around the Pallet" May lied, but her smiled was real. Glaceon did knew this, can't help but to agreed.

"Ow… I see.." Brock smiled. Did not noticed that it was lied.

"So what you're doing here? Brock?"

"Coming to buying some medicines! Surprisingly, seeing you here" He scratched the back of his head when he ended his sentence. May was quite surprised though of his action.

"Oh.. That's just.." May paused. As she didn't know what to say but to think of words first, then one word come up in her mind!

"Great!" And so she did.. Smiling just like a kid.

Brock smirked. He looked around the building, the park around them. His attention then turn back to May.

"You know.. Living in this town kinda reminded me of Ash"

As she heard his words, May's face brighten. She smiled softly.

"Yeah.. I missed him so much"

"I'm sure you did a lot May. You're his wife after all"

Their's faces looked up into the sky. Noticed that there were no clouds in the night today. Stars shining brighten and beautifully. The grass around them swaying by cause of the soft wind that hitting them. It was quiet, silent as no one want to speak more. But just then, Brock broke the silent and started.

"Well, it sure beautiful. Remind me of our old time journey" Brock change his eyed on May, who was still looking at the sky though.

"It sure do. I missed Ash a lot, and our old time too.." May answered back softly.

"Hope he will come back soon, Well.. I need to go and buy medicines, May. So.. Next time then"

"Um! See ya Brock!" May raised her's hand, looking at Brock. Waving a little before Brock began to move and ran. Nodded as he said nothing before he go. Glaceon just gave him a smiled, he could see it though.

May was just standing there, with her Glaceon. Alone in the night full of stars… But few seconds later. Her legs began to moved.

"It's almost time.. Let's go Glaceon" She turned to looked at Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon smiled back.

Few minutes later. Nothing was there.. No one.. As May disappeared with such speed.

Took her a while before she reached the top of the hill. It took sometimes but she made it. Now it was

**23.48.. pm.**

"(Make it through.. I've make it through!)" May breathed heavily, she began to sat down but just then!

Suddenly, the light appeared out of nowhere and flying across the stars in the sky. The same exact light as yesterday. May quickly got up and pull off her "Wishing star" as she lifted it up and start turning one of piece of "Wishing star" to the middle. Now it was two in the middle now..

"I made it! Hoo-ray!" May jumped with joy as she keep wishing stars back to her's backpack.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon also jumped too.

"Two down! Five to go! Quickly Glaceon! We must headed back and rest for tomorrow!" May was now in high spirit, as she turned and rushed back to the house. Glaceon seem confusing at first but then starting to ran after her with _such_ speed..

**_Day 2… Success! _**

* * *

**Day 3 night.. 23.51**

Nothing is special today. She didn't saw anyone as she running up to the top of the hill. May looked around a bit before sat down and looking into the sky.

Glaceon seem to bore a little so she decided to jumped off May's shoulder and starting walking around.

"Don't go too far Glaceon!" May called with worried tone.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon responded as she jumped and climbing onto the tree nearby May.

"Oh… This is easy than I thought… Well, it's better than having to do something dangerous though" May sighed with relief before she could look into the sky again.

After a few seconds of waiting. Finally, third shooting star appear out of nowhere as the moon shining brightly. As May looked up at it, this time. She just sat down still, smiling slightly as her hand pull out the "Wishing star" and starting, doing the same thing she did.

Once she did it, May then slowly turn her's head to Glaceon, who was looking down from the branch of the tree. Glaceon nodded then jumped off the tree to May's shoulder, landed smoothly.

"It's three down! Four more to go! Glaceon!" May said with beauty smiled.

"Gla-ce-ce-on!" Glaceon smiled back happily.

May then got up as she slowly turn around and began to walk away. Back to her house. It was nice and easy thing to do in order to grant her wish to become true. Smoothy…

Day 3 success… Beautifully and smoothly…

As the time gone by, things were going smoothly and easily as May now had five in the middle. As now was sixth day. She just needed 2 more..

May now smiling cheerful and her's body fills with excitement as she was walking around Pallet's park. Waiting for the time to come for the sixth shooting star! But this time, Glaceon didn't came with her because Glaceon needed to take care of Deila. As she was now, kinda sick a bit a few days ago but should be fine by tomorrow.

Wandering around by herself. May just got nothing to do as she somehow spotted the bench in the Pallet's park.

"(Guess, I'll have to sat on the bench to wait for the time then..)" May sighed hopelessly "(Without Glaceon.. I had nobody to talking with, lonely huh?)"

May then headed straight toward the bench and sat down, relaxing a bit before moving on. The time was now **22.40**. Still more time to hang around..

But then suddenly, May heard a voice came from the other side of the bush. The opposite distance of the bench where she just sat on now.

"Don't treat our's daughter like that Paul! You making it all wrong!" A girly sweet voice exclaimed.

"Oh great… But I've already told you that I'm not good at this kind of thing! Especially being a daddy!"

A male voice said back.

"(Paul!)" May's mind stunned. She slowly got up and looked behind the bush.

Secretly, she saw two people with one person carrying a baby, A male who looked like to be father of the child but then a female who seem to be mother took a child away . A male with a dark purple hair and a female with a dark long blue hair. Guess who's that?

May somehow noticed those two people was familiar to a person she knew, so she then began.

"Ahem! Dawn? Paul?" Asking behind the bush, standing eyed on female.

"Hmm?" Both of them turn around and faced her.

May then noticed. It was surely the person she did knew and they were here.

"May?" Dawn said noticing "Ah! Mayyyyy! It really you!" Dawn then threw a baby to Paul's hands which he barely catches before she threw herself into May's arm. May was quite confused a bit.

"H-Hey Dawn! You almost killed our's daughter!" Paul exclaimed, turning his eyes to May surprisingly "Oh.. It's did really you, May. Nice to see you" Paul grinned.

May smiled softly as she hugged her's best friend back, Dawn. Turning her's eyes seeing Paul grinning at her while he was carrying a baby.

"It really me you two! And nice to see both of you here!" May let go Dawn as soon as she finished her sentence "I miss you two a lot! So how things been?"

"Well, great though. We decided to live here with you guys just in case (:" Dawn smiled happily.

Paul didn't said anything but just nodded in agreement.

"So you two? Gonna lived here? When!" May said with excitement.

"A few days ago but we needed to cleaned the house first so we didn't show up at the very first time we came here" Dawn answered, smiling.

"That's great! But! Where!"

"Not far from me, north a bit from the professor oak lab! As paul needed to keep his pokemon to professor oak as well!" Dawn responded. Paul seem like didn't wanted to answered anything. It was his styled to be quiet and clamly.

"Oh.. I see.. So! Is that your daughter! I heard you two talking!" May point her's finger to the baby who was sleeping happily covering with Paul's arm.

Looked like the baby didn't noticed after all that she was threw by her's mom, herself. Quite like his father. Quietly and peacefully.

Dawn glanced a bit at her's daughter before she speaking.

"Yeah! She is our's lovely daughter!" Dawn smiled happily once more before Paul could said something.

"And her's mom almost killed her by throwing her away" Paul added.

"No! It's not true!" Dawn glanced at Paul but not interested.

"It's sure true!"

"No it's not!"

"It is!"

"OHHH! I'm gonna fried you and tossed it back against the wall!"

May seem to be disturbing a little before she took a closer look to the baby who was held by Paul's arm. It hard to take a closer looked while Paul was moving but still, May eyes can still catch up.

"Kill your own husband? You're too cruel"

"I will do it if you said it once more!"

"Oh yea-!" But before Paul could finished his sentence, May cut him off with questioned.

"What's your daughter name?" May stepped back a little after watching baby asleep, smiling peacefully.

Both of them stopped. Turning around to looked at May who questioned them.

"(I'm feeling awkward for some reasons.. Why both of them must looking at me at the same exact times? Seriously?)" Hoping to hearing the answered, May feeling awkward instead though.

"Paula" Dawn spoke up.

"Paula?" May repeated the word confused.

"That's her name…" Paul then began to held the baby tightly against his chest. Smiling softly as Dawn looking closer to their child.

A happy family indeed. But sadly, May and Ash didn't had a child yet so May seem to be desperated but still happy though.

"(I hope Ash and I will do had a child someday too..)" May thought, free from her mind and starting looking at the happy family.

"So.. May! What are you doing here?" Dawn said up.

"Oh…. I..-.."

May eyes suddenly widen as she turn around and saw a clock. It's now **_23.26 pm._**

"_(Oh no! I must hurry now!) _Sorry! You two! But I've to get going now! See ya!" May then quickly rush off the same style and disappeared with _such_ a speed again..

Paul and Dawn shocking for what they've seen. Dawn thought that May should be in pokemon Olympic by now. Differently, Paul just thought that May was rushing to the toilet.

As May was on the top of the hill now, she noticed that now the time was "23.59 pm."

One more minute left. How fast she is..

"Almost… Didn't" May panted harder the more she speak "Mad-…"

Suddenly, the shooting star came out nowhere yet again as May didn't even finished her last sentence though. She looked up and quickly pull out her "Wishing star" and putting piece of it in the middle as quick as she can. Luckily, the shooting star disappear after she done it. May barely smiled with sweat all over her's body.

May just panted but better, she breath out and in softer than 2 minutes ago as she began to turn back and walk straight back to her's house once more.

"Just one more, All down.." May said with tired tone. As she couldn't speak anything clearly as she was before rushing.

It's now needed one more before she could granted her wish..

As May now returning home and taking a shower and went straight to bed. Glaceon slowly come in from the door, closing it by it's tail before jumped on the bed. Lay down her head and body beside May. As both of them now laying tiredly of the bed.

"Glaceon…" May yawned, looking at Glaceon a little.

"Ceon?"

"Just one more night and we could get to see Pikachu and Ash.. Aren't you happy?" May smiled. The cat-like pokemon, Glaceon. Blush a little when she heard Pikachu.

"Onnn… Glaceon…" Glaceon blush slightly.

"Let's do our best for the last night together, Glaceon! Good night Glaceon!" May said cheerful as her's eyes slowly closed as well as Glaceon. She was about to said last word before sleeping dreaming…

"Gla.. on.. ce.. on.. (Al.. right.. then .. May..)"

Silent come over.. Nothing unusual seem to happened.. As both of them laying of the bed. Dreaming of their prince charming, hoping to see them came back as soon as possible.. Waiting for the new day to come..

"Just one more.." May moaned as she asleep.

* * *

**May's POV**

I wake up early this morning, I'm so excited about today because this is the last day that I'm gonna collected the last shooting star! So I can granted my wish for Ash to came back. Just for 2 days will be sweet enough and if he already on his way back home, I'll made him travelling much faster! Oh! I don't know what to say right now! As I said, I'm so excited!

When Glace and I woke up, we quickly running to down stair and do things we always do, Laundry. Yeah cleaning also included but let's skipped that part! As the time now **_22.00_****_pm_**., I started to got out of the house faster than usual because I don't want to miss the last mission of mine. Glaceon sat on my shoulder, smiled at me happily as I smiled back and walk around the Pallet's park, warming for a bit.

"It sure cold today, Glaceon.." I wrapped my arms around myself as it was colder than usual.

"Glaceon.." Glaceon said as she letting out the steam.

Today was colder than usual. Seem likely, no one gonna came out for a walk today. I decided to took a rest on a bench before moving on as the time ticking slowly.

And once I sat on a bench, Glaceon jumped off my shoulder and sitting beside me instead on the bench. I'm looking around but seen no one. Just me and Glaceon.

"Well. Typically, it was like this as always" I sighed.

"Glaceonnnn.." But Glaceon yawned back.

"Should we go to the Pallet's hill now, Glaceon? I mean.. We didn't had anything to do so.."

"Glaceon!"

Suddenly, Glaceon quickly jumped on my shoulder. I smiled as I stood up and began to walk away from the bench in the park, heading toward straight to the hill.

It was quick than I thought, now we were at the top now but the time seem to be slow. Now it was 22.40 pm. Still a lots time to be doing others things instead of waiting like this though but I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss it so yeah. As I'm now sat on the grass while Glaceon climbing on the tree, jumping across from tree to other tree freely. Waiting for the shooting star to come by.

But before I could think about more things. Something popped up in my mind.

_"After you make it through all seven night! Your wish will be granted! So make sure you thought about your wish first before finished!" _

"(Oh no! I forgot to thought about my wish! Gonna thought fast..! Ummm!)" My mind panicked pretty much as I try to thought about the wish, I closed my eyes and thinking loud "(Ma..-.. Ash..! ketchum..

g-gonna .. reaches his..Da-Dream! And come back to m-..)"

But suddenly before I could opened my eyes, I then heard a sound like a meteor flying across the sky.

I opened up and saw a shooting star flying passed by the group of cloud with such speed! I'm quickly pull out my "Wishing star" as fast as I could, turning the piece to the middle.

"How come! W-Well! I need to do this quick!" I shouted with shudder.

As soon as I'm done it, the shooting star disappear immediately into one of the dark black cloud. I'm not sure if I did it or not. My eyes widen and looked at the "Wishing star". Nothing seem to happened.

I guess I'm out of luck.. I then looked down sadly, standing quietly desperately. Secretly with a eyes full of tears.

As Glaceon stopped on the nearby tree, she noticed something wrong about me and jumped down on my shoulder. I supposed I can't help but to let her see my tears.

"Glaceonn..?" Glaceon looked at me closely with worried expression.

"G-Glaceon… I didn't made it.. Sorry.." I wiped my tears off slowly, both of my eyes now seem red than usual. My voice shaking as if this is the last thing I wanted, hopelessly.

"Glace.." As Glaceon heard it, she looking down. Sadly, then she starting to smiled and looked up at me again "Glace.. Glaceon..(It's okay May. I think you did your best)"

As last tear of mine was wiped out, I slowly turn to Glaceon whom face looked with hopes. I slowy shook my head then began to smiled. Causing Glaceon to be less worried.

"Thank Glaceon, Well.. All my progressing from six day ago had failed unexpected. But I'm sure Ash and Pikachu gonna come back someday" I smiled slightly.

"Glaceon! (Yeah!)"

"Well, guess that was it. I failed a second attempted but.." I paused, looking into the sky "He always with me… Just like how I failed my first attempted, last star was the hardest though"

"Glace.. on.."

" Let's head back home and do our best! Glaceon!" I then turned to Glaceon with big smiled on my face.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon nodded in agreement.

So then I began to turning back, put back the "Wishing star" back in my bag then starting walked back home. Inside of me, I'm still crying that I've failed again.

As I finished doing everything, I went straight to bed as well as Glaceon. We jumped on the bed as we both lay down and ready to slept. Something still bother me, as I put the "Wishing star" on the table next to me. Why I felt that it's not over for me? Even though I failed? Weird though…

I turned and saw Glaceon sleeping.

"(She's sleeping way too fast…)" I thought, seeing Glaceon sleeping in her usual four-leg style.

She's sad about it. I'm sure.. It because I get carried away too much.. I then use my cheek rubbed against Glaceon cheek and let go, I smiled a bit before slowly closed my eyes.

"(Good night Glaceon..)" I moaned and then…

Everything went black.

The snow starting to falling from the sky as the wind blow slowly outside. This is winter and May didn't noticed about that. There was a sound of wing's flap by something as May sleep, that sound making the wind blow even harder than usual. Suddenly, May's room window opened slowly as there was a hand slowly coming in, not so long. The shadow of someone got into the room, climbing in as the wing's flapping sound still continue outside but May and Glaceon were asleep. They didn't noticed what's going on.

"You sure grown up a lots.. May.." The shadow whispered in the darkness as its hand touch May hair, rubbing softly "Jirachi, told me about this.. Thank you.. For saving me…" The shadow then smiled.

The shadow picked May's body and Glaceon up and slowly run toward the window. Outside, there was a mysterious orange creature flapping its wing, waiting for the shadow as the shadow returned, putting May and Glaceon on its back. Also, on the back of the mysterious creature. There was a strange yellow creature on the orange creature head as well. Its ear long and had a red circle on both of its cheek.

The man jumped off the window and ride on orange creature back as the shadow closed May's room window slowly. And then the orange creature flew off with May, Glaceon and the mysterious shadow also the yellow creature on its back.

* * *

**30 minutes ago…**

"Pikachu!" The black raven hair, tall man shouted "ULTIMATE THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pikaaaaaa!" The yellow creature mouse-like standing still as it had wound over it body, shouted with straight face "CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Then it shoot the large-powerful lightning toward the opposite side.

"It gonna END NOW! RAICHU! USE ULTIMATE THUNDERBOLT!" The grey raven hair, tall man shouted back as his Raichu were injured badly.

"RAIIIIII!" Raichu's body began to sparked as it let out a little electricity before give it a shot "CHUU!"

The lightning clashes against each other.

Pikachu and Raichu both hurt badly, wounded all over their body as the crowded shouted. It was the final battle between the challenger and the world champion. They out of their 5 pokemons, only raichu and Pikachu left. They had been battled for about 20 minutes by now. The battlefield was almost completely destroyed, the ground shaking as both mouses lightning clashes against each other. It was pure magnificent incredible, longest pokemon fight indeed. Just Pikachu and Raichu.

"Pikachu! Give'em everything you got PAL!" The black raven hair man shouted.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu roared.

"Don't hold back Raichu! Give it ALL!" The grey raven hair man shouted back.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Raichu roared back.

**Mysterious shadow's POV**

"(I need to do this! Pikachu hang on! You gonna win for sure!)" I thought loud as my buddy legs shaking, hit Raichu with everythings he got.

I watched Pikachu and Raichu clashes their extremely powerful lightning at each other before I glanced at the white headed man. His name is Ashes and you know what? He is _my father_… and also the world champion.. Yeah, I was shocked at first when I heard that. But.. You know what? It kinda making me happy to know that my father still alive and being a world champion. I'm not gonna hold anything back just because he is my father. I'm gonna give my all to beat him and become the world champion so I can finally fulfilled my dream!

Then I turned my eyes back on Pikachu, who seem to be losing desperately… Pikachu's legs shaking a lots.. My eyes widen in shocked, knowing that Pikachu was losing.

"(Oh no! Pikachu didn't looked good now! It seem Raichu got the advantages over us!)"

I then turning my eyes to watch Raichu, who seem still standing strong. Not even break in sweat.. Just a bit but not as much as Pikachu.

"So my son.. It seem you still had a long way to go.." My dad, Ashes. Smiled. He was in long blue-black coat though. His grey hair blew slowly before he flicked his hair around.

"Not until the result was shown! I'll never gave up! NEVER!" I shouted back at my dad but he didn't mind and looked at both Pikachu and Raichu.

"You are far too strong indeed, but not enough!"

Raichu's lightning seem stronger than usual. The battle turn the tide and Raichu got advantages instead. It's lightning came closer at Pikachu a little.. and more.. closer..

"YOU FINISHED!" My dad shouted, laughing satisfied.

"PIKACHU!"

"Pika…"

Pikachu now, down on his kneel. His lightning was weakening. His power seem to be weaker. What's now..

I couldn't hope for more now, my hope lost. As I touched my pocket and reach out my half ribbon that I used to tied with May. It just.. It was just.. The greatest memory I ever had. I missed her a lot and I hope she was doing well. Now she's my wife and also the world top coordinator. How am I gonna faced her now then if I'm lost. I returned it back to my pocket and look straight. Ready to face the truth.

But just then.. I heard someone spoke in my mind.

_"(Ma..-.. Ash..! ketchum.. g-gonna .. reaches his..Da-Dream! And come __back to m-__..)"_

My eyes widen once again as I heard the voice spoken in my mind. Suddenly, All Pikachu wounded disappeared! The crowded shouted in shocked as well as my dad who seem to be more confused than the others, he scratched the back of his head and his eyes also widen. I was shocking too but.. I smirked.

"What is happening? Why Pikachu recovered!" He shouted but I smirked.

"Raichu!" Raichu lightning seem to be weaker due his surprised. But even he keeps on charging the lightning. It seem didn't worked as Pikachu lightning become stronger and stronger..

Pikachu roll his eyes, trying to noticed what going on but his body feeling better. No harm, No wound, Not even a scratch was on his body. He seem surprise, he letting out his lightning out of his cheek and smiled. He then shooting his lightning back, clashing against Raichu lightning. Now it was equal. No disadvantages at all.

As Pikachu fully recovered with no reason, I then commanded him with shouted. No time to think about the reason.

"Pikachu! FINISHES RAICHU OFF WITH YOUR FINAL THUNDERBOLT!" I shouted loudly.

Pikachu nodded and smiled back, he then turn around to see his rival before charging his electric power. Scare him.

"R-Ra.. Raichu…?" Raichu sweat drop.

"Don't be fear my friend Raichu! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" My dad shouted and Raichu began to shooting more powerful electricity.

But.. nothing happened. The clashes of lightning was still on the middle of the battlefield.

"Rai…! Rai!" Raichu sweat drop more. It's not effective.

"NOW!" I delivered a shouted once more.

"Pika…."

Pikachu's body began shine brightly, the battlefield was shaking once again. Then suddenly, his lightning came out!

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu then finally delivered his thunderbolt, added to his lightning that was still clashing against Raichu's lightning.

Suddenly, Raichu's lightning disappeared. Now, Pikachu lightning began to headed toward Raichu straight.

"Oh no!" My dad shouted with shocked.

It then hit Raichu with such amazing overwhelm electricity. The light of thunder shined all over the sky and ground. Crowded watches as they were in shocked. Then the shining stopped, the smoke then popped up and all over the place.

Once the smoke began to disappeared, it revealing… A Raichu.. Sleep badly with the crossed marked in both of its eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu win!" Judge raised his green flag up toward me "Then that's mean! The world champion goes to Ash ketchum from Pallet town! Congratulation!"

As the crowded heard, they then shouting, praising me as I stand still, shocking. Pikachu began to running toward me and jumped on my shoulder, rubbing his face against mine.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled happily.

"I can't believe… I WON!" I shouted loudly with happiness "You done with amazing job, buddy!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Congratulation Ash… You won" I heard a voice then I turn to see who's it is. It's my dad!

"Well.. yeah, luckily. It was a toughest and funniest battle I ever face Dad! Never knew that it was you!"

"Yeah. I believed you gonna faced me someday, you're now complete your quest, My son Ash"

He smiled

"Hell yeah! I DID IT!" I shouted and punching my fist into the sky.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu punched as well.

"But… How did your Pikachu restored his power that fast? I just bothering me.."

My dad face emotion changed. He was deep in thought though. So I shook my head, he was even surprised more.

"I don't know.. I just heard someone calling my name and… Pikachu suddenly recovered"

"Pika.."

"Hmmm… That's.. weird… indeed.."

"Rai.. rai..!"

As I heard the sound and starting looked around, I saw Raichu walking toward us. But with a little wounded though.

"Rai rai!" It looked up to my shoulder at Pikachu, and smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder. And smiled, standing closer in front of Raichu.

Then they do the handshakes, with passion. Smiled happily at each other.

"look like your Pikachu and mine Raichu were friends now" Dad looked at me.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" I smiled.

My dad let out his hand, looking straight at me with smiled.

"Handshakes?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, my son" He smiled cheerful at me.

I then let out my hand as well, shaking his hand happily as the others watched us.

The crowded shouted with agreement. It was excited to been here..

I looked into the sky. Seeing the stars above almost everywhere, shining brightly over me. It was the most greatest day in my life.. And the most beautifully night as well! As I looked into the sky, I noticed something with yellow-star headed fly toward me….

"Jirachi!" I shouted.

* * *

**May's POV**

Is it just a dream..? Why I do feeling like the wind hitting me very hard and it was pretty cold…?

Why did I just felt like I was flying? Well, I must have asked. Am I really dreaming!

I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I had seen.. I'M FLYING IN THE SKY!

I tried to clam down, looking what's going on.. Yeah.. I'm definitely in the sky for no reason.. I didn't even noticed how come I'm here. All I remembered was I'm sleeping in my bed with Glaceon.

Somehow , it turn out to be like this.. It must be a dream for sure..

I turn around a bit and saw Glaceon was here too. Well, hard to explained but.. I was hugging someone before I knowing I was here. My hands wrapped around someone wrist, he was wearing a long black coat with raven black hair but I can't see his face. He was looking into the sky though so I looked down what I'm on and why did it can fly.

It was orange thing with wings, it tail had a fire. Two horns on its head and one familiar long ears creature sat on its head. Then I noticed what's this creature was.

"(It's Pikachu! And this one I'm riding on was Charizard!)" I thought with surprised looked "(Then that's mean…)" I slowly took a closer looked at the person I'm wrapping my hands around his wrist.

He was smiled, Black eyes, tanned skin tone.. OMG…! It's ASH!

"Wake up? How's going?" He turn around a bit and saw my face with full of red. I'm blushing my entire FACE! It's all red!

"_(I must have been dreaming! I must have been dreaming!)" _I thought while my face back away from his face! But his face was getting closer to me!

"You look more beautiful than the last time we met, May.." Ash said with deep sweet voice. Making me blush even more!

"_(It just a dream! Well! If it just only a dream then! I'll enjoyed it as much as possible!)_ A-Ah.. You always sweet as usual, Ash.." My blush was decreased. Although my blush still on my face but less.

"Hmm.. You too, May" He winked "Just thought this was just a dream, okay?"

"OKAY!" My mind was like, it gonna blew up! No no no no! I must concentrate!

"Miss me?" I looked at me in the eyes.

We're so close to each other… How am I supposed to reacted back! Just do it! This is just a dream! Nothing will happened in real life!

"I miss you SO MUCH, Ash!" I then threw an hugged, kissing him on the lip. Didn't want to let go..

He hugged me back and smiled deeply, whispered in my ear as my face and body leaned against him.

"My May, I missed you too.." He began to hugging me tightly after his words finished.

I felt like this world only had two of us, felt deeply passionately for each other. My head didn't thought of anything other than Ash. If this was _really _just a dream…

Then this is the best dream I ever had in my entire life…

* * *

**Glaceon's POV**

They were hugging, kissing each other as my eyes widen whom May kisser was.

It was Ash.. My dear Pikachu's trainer. So I looked for Pikachu, as I noticed him where he was. He was on Charizard's head, talking to him and laughing. He then turn around and saw me.

My heart was beating fast. I couldn't believe what I had saw. He smiled and walked toward me, crossing Charizard's long neck.

His face didn't changed much, his yellow skin, face, leg, his cutely red cheeks and his long pretty ears. Everything was the same since last time we saw each other.. And fell in love..

"Pi.. Pika..?(Hi.. Glaceon ^_^)" He began and smiled.

"Glaceon…?(Pikachu…?)" I blushed slightly as I looked deep into his black eyes.

"Pikachu.. Pika…?(Glaceon.. Do you miss me?)"

"Glace…(Pikachu…)" My tear began to fell from both of my eyes before I.. "Glaceon!(Pikachu!)"

I jumped toward him and hugged him with happiness. I just.. I just… I just didn't wanted to let go off him! I wanted to be like this forever! So I cried, leaned my face against his.

"Pika.. Pikachu..(I miss you, Glaceon. It's okay, I'm here..)" He hugged me back and looked me in the eyes with warm smiled.

"Glaceon..Glance.. Glaceon.. on..(I miss you too.. So much that I didn't wanted to let you go again even this was just a dream..)" My tear continued to fell but then, Pikachu just wipe my tears off with his hand.

"Pika.. Pika… Pikachu..?(This is just a dream, Glaceon. Just thought it was a dream okay..?)"

"Gla.. Glaceon.. Glaceon… (Y-Yeah.. But I just hope it was real though..)"

As soon as I finished my last words. Suddenly, Pikachu kissed me. It warm and sweet as my head can't thought about any others thing than Pikachu's lip. It.. was.. Incredicle.. and the best kiss I ever had..

Charizard just looked at them and smiled. Both human and pokemon couples were having a romantic times together while he was doing his job to keeping them happy over the beautiful sky at night with uncountable stars lies above their heads. His wings waved slowly, making the wind appeared softly.

The snow began to falls from the sky. As the cold wind hitting them softly, they didn't noticed the things around them even the snow hitting their heads. It was just like they felt only each others with passion.

This sure gonna be a long night for them. The night that reunited the past and present between humans and pokemons passionately.

* * *

**May's POV**

I woke up and felt that I'm on the bed with Glaceon who lay down beside my head.

"(I was just a dream…)" I sighed, hoping it was real but I think not.

I turned looking at Glaceon, who smiled with happiness. Yeah, it was a dream after all. So I stood up.. and warm up a bit before walking.

But just then. I felt something dropping from my head, my eyes widen and turn looking down to see what it was.

That thing was a red hat with blue circle on top of its. I noticed immediately as I picked it up and checked.

"(It's Ash's hat!)" I thought, shocking and turn around seeing Glaceon wearing something on its neck.

It's not anything. But it was a lightning kissed!

I could remembered the dream I had last night. Ash gave hat to me and kissed me before he go, Glaceon got kissed by Pikachu as well. But I don't have a kissed marked on my face since Ash didn't do anything with his face, neither Pikachu but I could remembered that Pikachu stuck his lightning on his mouth before kissing Glaceon.. So that's mean…

"Then, that dream last night was real then!"

* * *

**Today is the deadline so I hurried and quickly put it up as soon as possible. And today also the day I'm gonna go and tested my body to be soldier(Just being soldier for 2-3 years and leave). I was written this in computer class, kinda a bit rush but seem better than I thought. Hopefully, a bit grammar errors problems less than my other fics(Don't read my others fic.. It sucked so bad. That's when my grammar was stupid at that point) **

** Story is longer than I expected (First I only expected about 5,000 words but well.. It reach 10,000). It long but that didn't mean it gonna be interesting or incredible. Took me 8 days to complete this(Or maybe more than that).**

**Hope you enjoyed at least.. And you can complained about how bad I am too! Don't be shy about that! If I did bad, just say it so! I already be able to accept everything if that mean the truth! **

**I'm not gonna come back for a while so.. This is my latest story at this point! **

**R&R! Advanceshipping contest fiction! **


End file.
